


Her Sun

by GrapeHead



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeHead/pseuds/GrapeHead
Summary: Kairi reflects on her feelings for Sora before he has to leave again to take his Mark of Mastery test.





	Her Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I set a challenge to my KHUX party members: beat me by collecting more lux than I could in a week and I'd write them a drabble. Two people managed to beat me. This work is for Switch, the first place lux collector in our party.

The sun rays reflected off the calm ocean as it set lazily down the horizon, not quite ready to slumber. The sky was darkened and beautiful, hues of red and orange overhead and there was a soft breeze just gentle enough to tousle her auburn hair, and his brown hair.

Kairi looked at Sora, really _looked_ at him as his head was tossed back in a laugh, recounting one of his many stories with his friends Donald and Goofy. They had so many adventures together, ones she never got to see and she longed to have been there. To have known the exact tone of voice Donald used, Goofy’s exact facial expression and, most of all, the exact smile on Sora’s face. Was it like the one he wore now? She would never know and the thought ached within her.

Kairi comforted herself with the here and now. Now, Sora was _here_. Now she could see his smile, the way it lit up his impossibly blue eyes, hear his exact laugh, how it echoed in the quiet, only accompanied by the soft rolls of the water and her own.

She was going to remember every moment, every look, every sound. She needed this scene burned into her memory. She had forgotten him once and was never going to let that happen again. It didn't matter whether it was magic beyond her control or not. After all, Naminé was safely inside her heart and couldn't be forced to take his memories, and everyone’s memories of him, away again.

He was going to leave her again. She knew that was a fact and she couldn't stand it. But she would hold on to what she had of him, hold on tight and never let a moment slip through her fingers again. He was too precious to her for that.

Precious. That's right, he was precious to her. He meant everything to her. He was her best friend, her world, her _sun_. The rays of his smile brightened her day like nothing else. Another lifetime ago, it felt, she looked at him and saw just that, her best friend. A vibrant and bubbly friend that always could make her laugh, but that was all she thought of him. It was funny what absence could do.

Now she didn't just feel warm and content when he was near. Now she _yearned_ , her stomach doing somersaults and her heart dancing in her chest. She felt almost seasick, like that time Riku kept rocking their rowboat too much on the way to their little island, trying to mess with her and Sora. But she also felt better than that. Light, happy, giddy. Maybe even a little ridiculous.

But he was leaving again. Any burst of happiness she felt was colored with that nagging in the back of her mind. This was only temporary. This wouldn't last. The worlds were still in danger and her little hero had to go off and fight. She didn't like the danger he would be in. She didn't like the fact that she didn't have a whole lot of time before then. She also didn't like the thought of Riku and their new friends being in crux of things, too. All without her.

Maybe she didn't have to get left behind forever. Sora and Riku were going to begin a trial of their abilities with Master Yen Sid. Maybe she could seek him out herself, ask for training. She had her own Keyblade now, after all. It was virtually useless to her now, she had no idea how to cast a spell, swing properly or time a block. But she could learn, couldn't she?

They did. Sora and Riku didn't start out knowing all they did about their Keyblades. In fact they might still have more to learn. They were going to be tested. Sure, they had a head start, play fighting with wooden swords all those years. She mentally kicked herself, she should have practiced with them instead of just watching from the sidelines. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't still be on the sidelines now.

It didn't matter anymore. She was going to fix this. She was going to learn and train and fight as hard as she could. She would be worthy to watch Sora’s back, protect him and the rest of their friends just as she had always been protected. Then she would be his equal and she would never be left behind again. Then, she decided, she would tell him.

Those butterflies in her stomach weren't going to go away anytime soon. She was not going to let them distract her, or him. She would wait until she could stand by his side, be just as much support as he was to her. Then she was going to say everything that her heart needed her to say. But for now, she would just bask in this little moment. He'd leave soon, yes. But she was going to join him.


End file.
